tunovelafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kelly Silver
'' Todo iba bien... Bueno, la verdad no sé como se comienza una novela, de hecho, éste ni siquiera es un buen comienzo, pero intenten escribir una novela y van a ver el problema de como comenzarla. Mi nombre es Kelly Silver,tengo trece años y me describo a mí misma como alguien de pequeña estatura, pelo castaño oscuro y ondulado, ojos marron, tez normal(ni blanca ni tostada, es como intermedia), pestañas largas y una nariz respingada, la mayoría de la gente me dice que soy linda, yo no sé si creerles, porque uno nunca se ve a si mismo como lindo o feo, a menos de que tengas el autoestima muy alto o muy bajo. Vivo en Chile, Sudamérica, aunque nací en Estados Unidos, les voy a contar mi historia desde el día de...dejenme pensarlo...el día en que me visitaron Paul y Blue: Yo estaba tocando el piano, a mi madre le fascinaba que yo tocara el piano, le gustaban mucho mis melodías, eran todas clásicas o inventadas por mí en ese momento. Algunas veces me bajaba la inspiración y podía crear una melodía que durara horas a partir de un sueño o vivencia que me haya gustado. En ese preciso instante estaba creando, lamentablemente estaba con una pettiskirt y la estaba arrugando, pero eso no me importaba mucho, en mi armario de Verano tenía miles de pettiskirts y vestidos can-can de Kaiya Eve y Ooh la la! couture, eran mis tiendas favoritas de Estados unidos, ibamos allí dos veces al año. ¿Les había mencionado que mi familia era millonaria?, mi padre era ingeniero comercial y tenía una cadena de hoteles a lo largo del mundo y una compañía de turismo, pero tranquilos,yo no era como las típicas niñitas presumidas en las historias, pero tampoco era perfecta como ''Sara Crewe del libro de Frances Hodgson Burnett, ya saben, era intermedia, algunas veces me bajaba el deseo de ser presuntuosa y lo era, per la mayor parte del tiempo era humilde, según mis términos. Volviendo al punto, con mi pettiskirt arrugada, toqué toda la tarde melodías que me hacían imaginar hadas y duendes danzando en un bosque lleno de claros, por donde luz y un polvo brillante iluminaban todo el bosque. De pronto, mis dedos cambiaron la melodía armoniosa y comenzaron a tocar una melodía que me hacía imaginar a una sombra negra apareciendo entre las hadas, la sombra detuvo toda la alegría de las hadas y duendes en mi imaginación, los seres mágicos intentaban luchar contra ella, pero no podían, ella era más fuerte y avanzaba hacia mí-¡détente!-grité en mi imaginación. -Tranquila-susurró un hada en mis oidos-todo va a estar bien-decía con voz tranquilizadora Sentí como el pánico me invadía, quería correr, pero sentía mis piernas pesadas, veía como la sombra se acercaba a mí, no podía salir de mi imaginación, tenía miedo, quería huir, pero no puedes huir de tu mente y no puedes hacer nada para dejar de pensar en algo, es muy difícil, la sombra se acercaba más y más y de pronto, mis dedos dejaron de tocar, había sonado el timbre de mi casa, mi empleada llamada Sarah fue a abrir, era Paul, entró alegremente en la habitación. Paul debió haber sentido mi miedo, porque dijo -¡Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma Kelly!.-No le respondí, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos. -¡Hey!, ¿por qué no respondes?, ¿estás bien?-dijo preocupado -Sí-respondí volviendo a la Tierra -tan solo estaba pensando en mi melodía- -Pues debe haber sido una melodía escalofriante, parecías asustada-dijo Paul -Tan solo viste mal, yo no me asustaría de una melodía-técnicamente no estaba mintiendo, yo estaba asustada por mi imaginación, no por la melodía -Bueno Pinocchio, asustada o no, te voy a abrazar-Y lo hizo, me abrazó tan fuerte que arrugó aún más mi pettiskirt. -¡Oh no!-exlamé -¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Paul alterado. -Acabas de arrugar mi pettiskirt más de lo que estaba-dije furiosa. Yo parecía un gatito cuando se enojan, era tan tierna que era imposible tomarme en serio, aparte de que no le podía hacer daño a nadie con mis brazos débiles. -Lo siento-me dijo con cara angustiada-no quería arrugar tu atuendo.- Era imposible saber quién de los dos era más tierno, yo enfadada o él pidiéndome perdón angustiado con su cara de perrito. -Está bien-dije perdonándolo-aunque si Sarah muere, ¡tú me vas a tener que planchar mi pettiskirt!. -¿Con vestido de criada?-dijo preocupado. -Sí, y con mis pinches rosados, no quiero tu cabelo en mi pettiskirt-le dije. -¿Qué? y ¿por qué?-dijo exaltado -Porque yo creía que arrugar más aún mi pettiskirt era imposile, pero tu lo hiciste y, ya que te crees que puedes hacer cosas imposibles, podrías hacer algo que según yo es imposible:que un hombre pueda planchar una pettiskirt rosada de su mejor amiga-dije. -¿A sí?, yo creo que es más probable que tu adores a las hadas- Creo que tampoco le había mencionado eso, que clase de narradora soy, no les conté algo muy importante, odio las hadas y los duendes y cosas así, como unicornios y pegasos, por esto estaba tan aterrada cuando llegó Paul, no entendía por qué me había imaginado seres fantásticos cuando los odiaba, creia que me estaba volviendo una típica niñita que cree en hadas, aunque no una normal, una chica de trece años que le encantan las hadas, sería muy raro. -muy gracioso paul-dije.-¿Haz visto a blue?-comenté cambiando el tema. -No.-En ese instante apareció Blue saltando como siempre, era muy tierna y feliz, yo creo que era la única chica de 13 años feliz con sigo misma. Blue era de ascendencia estado-unidense, pero nacida en Chile, mientras que yo era de ascendencia latinoamericana, pero nacida en Estados Unidos. Era de cabello castaño, tez blanca, alta, delgada y sus ojos eran azules. -¡Kelly!-exclamó Blue alegremente-¿Cómo estás? -Bien Blue, ¿y tú?-le pregunté -Bien también, ¿leíste mi mensaje?-me preguntó -No, no he visto mi teléfono, he estado tocando para mi madre-le dije, yo en realidad no recordaba dónde había dejado mi teléfono, pero no me preocupaba, siempre lo encontraba por la noche. -¿Compusiste una nueva canción?-A Blue le gustaban mis composiciones. -Sí- -¿Me la tocarías?-como ya les había dicho, le encantan mis composiciones. -Eh, Blue-dijo Paul-Yo también estoy presente-Claro, siempre nos pasaba, yo y Blue eramos tan unidas que olvidabamos a Paul. -Lo siento Paul, ¿Cómo estás?-le preguntó integrándolo a la conversación -Bien-respondió-Kelly, ¿Nos vas a tocar tu composición? -Oh, claro-me senté en la silla del piano y comenzé a tocar una parte de la composición que tanto miedo me había dado. les toque por unos quince minutos la parte alegre, blue gozaba con cada nota que salía de mis dedos, mientras que Paul estaba embobado mirando mis dedos moverse de tecla en tecla. Terminé con la parte alegre y di un suspiro. -¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Blue. -Oh, nada-mentí. Me sentía mal después de tocar esta melodía, no quería seguir con la parte de la sombra, me daba miedo, pero Blue conocía bien mis melodías y se daría cuenta de que la corté, aunque parecía no haberse dado cuenta. -la cortaste-me dijo. había sacado conclusiones antes de tiempo. -te diste cuenta-dije desilusionada -¿Qué?, ¿acaso Kelly Silver no va a terminar de tocar una melodía para su mejor amiga?-Dijo Paul de una manera que me hizo odiarlo. -Por favor- suplicó Blue. No quedó más remedio que tocar la parte que me asustaba y dejé a mi imaginación fluir. recordé la sombra, pero esta vez me sentía mejor y más segura, me imaginaba allí, pero con Blue a mi lado, ambas protegiéndonos. Terminé de tocar sin miedo, imaginarme con Blue me dió seguridad. -Genial-me dijo Paul-No sabía que eras una Beethoven moderna. -Paul, siempre he tocado el piano, desde que tengo 6 años-En realidad desde los 5, pero es lo mismo. -Me encanta-dijo Blue. ¿Saben algo?, creo que tendré que saltarme al día Lunes, para presentarles a mis compañeros. Eran las 6 de la mañana, un día Lunes, el primer día de la semana, eso significaba que me quedaban 5 días antes de que fuera fin de semana. Me fui al baño, me duché y me cepillé el cabello. Caminé por el frío pasillo de mi casa, llegué a mi pieza y elegí mi ropa para ese día: un vestido can-can de Ooh la la couture rosado con blanco y negro, medias sin pie color negro y unas zapatillas converse rosadas con blanco. En mi cabello llevaba un cintillo con una flor blanca, que resaltaba en mi cabello castaño oscuro, en mi muñeca una pulsera myzos rosada con negro y en mi cuello mi collar de la suerte, era de plata y tenia colgado un signo de paz(ese que es un circulo con dentro tres rayitas, una larga y dos cortas). Lo tenía desde que tengo memoria, pero nunca había preguntado de dónde exactamente era ni quién me lo había dado, pero sabía que era mío. Bajé a mi comedor, mamá me esperaba sentada, mi desayuno estaba servido, leche descremada con chocolate y cereal. -Gracias Sarah- dije en cuanto di el primer bocado.-Está muy delicioso-finalicé Comía y disfrutaba cada bocado, me encantaba la leche con cereales, mi único problema era que podía manchar mi atuendo. -¿Cuándo iremos a comprar más ropa, Kelly?-preguntó mamá. -Cuando quieras mamá-respondí. -¿Cuándo terminas tus clases?- -En 2 semanas-respondí. -¿Te parece que éste año vayamos con Blue y Paul?-me dijo. -Claro mamá, me encantaría ir con ellos, pero no creo que puedan pagar su viaje-Ni Paul ni Blue tenían dinero como para viajar con nuestro estilo, es duro decirlo, pero era la verdad. -Sí lo sé, pero lo que yo digo es que nosotros les paguemos el viaje a ellos y sus padres, así no necesitaríamos que saque permisos notariales y cosas así y ellos se sentirían mejor-dijo mi madre. No podía creerlo, jamás en mi vida había pensado que podría viajar con mis dos mejores amigos, pero de pronto volví a la realidad y recordé algo. -¿Hablaste con papá acerca de esto?-le dije. -Claro que sí, cielo, ayer por la tarde se me ocurrió esto y hablé con tu padre acerca del tema, hasta Sarah estaba enterada, solo faltabas tú-dijo mi mamá. -Hoy les diré acerca de esto a Paul y Blue, pero espera, ¿Cómo iremos a comprar con ellos?-pregunté -Bueno, a Blue y a Tina les pagaremos algunas prendas de las tiendas que les agraden y a Paul también, pero obviamente él tendrá que investigar acerca de tiendas, porque nosotras solo conocemos tiendas para niñas-respondió mi madre. En eso sonó el timbre, había llegado el choffer, mi familia tenía uno, ya que papá entraba a las 10 de la mañana y yo a las 8. -Adiós mamá, llego el choffer.-me despedí con un beso a mamá y otro a Sarah, la quería mucho.-Adiós papá-grité -Adiós Kel-dijo mi padre -Adiós hija-dijo mi madre -Adiós Kelly-dijo Sarah. Me subí al auto, en él estaba mi choffer, Damián. -Hola señorita-dijo Damián alegremente,-¿Va al colegio de inmediato o va a ir por Blue antes? -Definitivamente voy por Blue, voy a llamarla-dije y tomé mi teléfono, marqué su número y la llamé. -¿Hola?-dijo Blue -Blue, ¿dónde estás? -Estoy en mi casa, ¿por qué Kelly? -Te voy a pasar a buscar en 10 minutos, ¿crees poder estar lista? -Sí -Te veo en tu casa entonces, adiós -adiós Observé por la ventana como pasaban las casas, me estaba quedando dormida cuando Damián dijo: -Señorita, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?-dijo -Claro Damián-respondí -¿Por qué no llevamos siempre a la señorita Blue al colegio desde ahora?, usted va siempre tan calladita en el auto cuando está sola, pero cuando está con Blue, se alegra mucho.-dijo Damián. pensándolo bien, creo que sería una buena idea. -Que gran idea Damián, le voy a preguntar a mis padres y luego a Blue- De pronto nos encontrabamos fuera de la casa de Blue, Damián estaba abriendo la puerta para bajarse, pero le dije: -yo voy-exclamé antes que bajara su primer pie -¿está segura señorita?-me preguntó -totalmente-dije con seguridad. Me bajé del auto y toqué el timbre de la casa de Blue, me abrió su hermana menor, Tina. Tenía 10 años, su cabello era rubio, su tez era como la mía y grandes ojos azules, nos conocíamos desde antes, ambas modelamos juntas para una revista. Creo que también había olvidado mencionar esto, yo era modelo de fotografías, ya llevo 3 cosas que había olvidado decirles, espero que no llegue a 4. -Hola Tina-la saludé -hola Kelly-me dijo,-Blue ya viene, está alimentando a su papagayo.-Blue adoraba las mascotas exóticas, tenía las aves, reptiles y mamíferos mas exóticos que te pudieras imaginar, todos eran coloridos y singulares. De inmediato apareció Blue, vestía un vestido negro con estampado de todos los colores del arco-iris, solo Blue podía hacer que todos los colores se vieran bien juntos. -Hola Kelly-saludó Blue-¿Nos vamos? -Claro Blue,-le respondí.-Adiós Tina, te veo el viernes en el estudio de Kyle.-Aquel viernes íbamos a modelar juntas de nuevo, los fotógrafos adoraban nuestra dupla, ambas teníamos una estatura similar, pues yo era chiquita para mi edad, nuestra piel era de un tono similar y ambas adorábamos posar.-Adiós señor y señora Leguer-me despedí de los padres de Blue. -Adiós mamá, adiós papá, adiós Tina-se despidió Blue de toda su familia. Ambas corrimos al automóvil y nos sentamos, allí comenzamos a hablar. -Blue, tengo algo completamente increíble que decirte, es algo que es tan asombroso para ti, como para mí- inicié la conversación -¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Blue -¿Dónde irás de vacaciones?-le pregunté -No creo que vaya a ninguna parte, Tina quiere buscar ofertas de modelaje-dijo con un aspecto desilusionado. -¿Tina modela en verano?-le pregunté. No sabia cómo preguntarle si quería viajar conmigo. -Sí-respondió.-Le gusta modelar cuando hace calor, porque le regalan helados. -¿En serio?, no sabía eso -A mí también me los dan por acompañarla.-A Blue no le gustaba modelar, prefería hacerle caras detrás de las cámaras a Tina para que ella sonriera para las fotos. -Blue, creo que te tengo que decir esto directamente porque me muero de ganas por decírtelo-hice una pausa para tomar aire, pero Blue hablo antes de que yo pudiera continuar. -Creo que ya sé lo que es...tiene algo que ver con vacaciones y Estados Unidos..y...em...¿yo?-dijo Blue. ¿Cómo lo sabía?, ¿acaso mamá no se había aguantado y ya le había dicho? -¿Ya lo sabes?-pregunté -Solo sé lo que te dije, que tiene que ver con vacaciones, Estados Unidos y yo.-respondió. Al parecer mamá no lo había dicho todo. -Bueno, la cosa es, ¿quieres ir conmigo, mamá y toda tu familia a Estados Unidos en las vacaciones?-Examiné su rostro, sus ojos estaban emocionados y en su boca se dibujaba una sonrisa. -¿En realidad?-me preguntó incrédula -Sí, iríamos también con la familia de Paul si ellos quieren, pero nosotras iríamos a comprar ropa para chicas y el ropa para chicos-dije.-Mi familia te pagará a tí y a Tina algunos atuendos de las tiendas que ustedes quieran y a Paul también. -Kelly, tu familia es de verdad la mejor, no puedo creer que vayan a hacer esto.-Vi como se le asomaba una lágrima de emoción en su ojo izquierdo. Luego otra en su ojo derecho y así siguió hasta derramar miles de lágrimas. -Blue, sabes que odio que llores, aunque sea de felicidad-le dije. -Lo sé, pero no puedo detenerlo, no puedo creer que me ofrezcas esto, eres tan buena, no eres como todas las chicas presuntuosas y multimillonarias- -Ya sabes que odio que me digan que soy buena, odio que esperen que todas las chicas millonarias sean malas, Blue- -Pero Kelly, sabes que eso es una realidad, casi todas las millonarias que han vivido como tú, rodeada de lujos y comodidades, son unas chicas mimadas que presumen a cada rato- -Blue, yo soy así, me GUSTA presumir, SOY mimada, MI ESENCIA ES SER presuntuosa y lo sabes muy bien- -No Kelly, ALGUNAS VECES te gusta presumir, ERES UN POCO mimada y tu esencia NO ES ser presuntuosa tanto como tu crees, te gusta ayudar, eres culta, eres humilde, solo que te gusta vestir con tu ropa importada, porque tu estilo está en las pettiskirts y en la ropa de Ooh la la couture-me dijo. ¿Cómo podía ella verme tan tierna y buena?, yo sabía que era presuntuosa, pera a Blue, nadie podía contradecirla. -No voy a pelear contigo por esta estupidez-dije finalizando esa conversación, ya que estábamos llegando al colegio. Damián se estacionó y dijo: -ya llegamos señoritas, que tengan un buen día- -Adiós Damián y muchas gracias-le dije -Gracias Damián-dijo Blue Nos bajamos y caminamos hasta los lockers, por el pasillo tuvimos que ir saludando a toda la gente, como de costumbre. Yo era popular, al igual que Blue y Paul. Era la típica popular porque era capitana de las cheerleaders, Blue era popular porque era cantante y porque su hermana era modelo y Paul porque era el deportista rompe-corazones. -Miren quien se ha dignado a acompañarnos otro día-dijo una voz a la que odiaba desde el fondo de mi alma-la popular Kelly Silver-. Apareció desde atrás mio Esmeralda Crancker, ella era la más popular antes de que yo llegara al colegio. -Déjala-me protegió Blue -Oh, no sabía que Silver ya te había contratado como guardaespaldas, Leguer-Crancker creía que yo no era una amiga real de blue. -no molestes a Blue, ella no a hecho nada como para que la odies-le dije -Sí lo ha hecho, decidió ser tu BFF, y por eso es mi enemiga también-respondió Crancker -Prefiero mil veces ser tu enemiga, que jamás haber decidido ser amiga de Kelly-dijo Blue. Con esa actitud, ¿quién podría no querer ser su amiga?. -Ya verás cuando te abandone, tú no tienes nada que ofrecerle, ella es millonaria, inteligente, popular y es modelo, ¿qué le puedes ofrecer?-Me estaban dando ganas de herir a Esmeralda. -Esmeralda, ¿Puedes-ya-parar?, lo único que sabes hacer en este mundo es molestar a los demás,¿acaso crees que eres perfecta?-No iba a seguir, si seguía quedaría como una muy mala persona. -Oh, ¿acaso tú crees que eres perfecta?-respondió Crancker Entonces apareció Paul, -Crancker, ¿quieres dejar a mis amigas en paz?- Esmeralda le sonrió a Paul, a ella le gustaba él mucho. Se retiró para no molestar a Paul. -gracias Paul-le dije. -No te preocupes, lo que sea por mis mejores amigas- y nos abrazó a ambas. -Oh, casi lo olvido, con Blue te tenemos que decir algo- Miré a Blue, con una sonrisa de cómplice me devolvió la mirada. A través del contacto visual le dije mis planes: Decirle a Paul parte de la información del viaje ahora, y el resto después. Con Blue nos entendíamos sin necesidad de hablar, con solo mirarnos. .-Bueno Paul, como tu sabes Kelly se va todos las vacaciones a comprar faldas y vestidos de su estilo a Estados Unidos-comenzó Blue. -Y mis padres me pagan el viaje-continué -y ella tiene algo que decirte acerca de vacaciones-dijo Blue. -Paul, ¿quieres ir conmigo y Blue a Estados Unidos gratis en vacaciones?-le pregunté sin rodeo. Paul quedó en shok, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, no soltó lágrimas como Blue, pero él me abrazó y me levantó por el aire, él siempre abrazaba. -Por supuesto que sí, si mis padres me autorizan...-comenzó -Oh, casi lo olvido-soy muy olvidadiza-tus padres también irían gratis. -Guau-es la única palabra que Paul dijo. Ambos preguntaron a sus familias por mi teléfono, les dieron permiso, pero lo siguiente era sacar sus visas y todo lo demás, lo irían a hacer la semana siguiente, para partir en 1 mes más. Con Blue hablamos todas las clases acerca del viaje, las tiendas que visitariamos etcétera. -Blue, es fabuloso, podríamos ir a todas las tiendas que quieras. -Lo sé, va a ser fantástico- -¿qué talla eres? -14- -Entonces vas a ser 12 de allá, yo soy 10. -¿tan chica? -Sí-A mí no me acomplejaba el porte, de hecho, me encantaba ser bajita.-¿A qué tienda quieres ir? - No lo sé- -¿qué quieres?, quiero decir, vestidos, faldas, pantalones... -Vestidos, pero de mi estilo, ya sabes, no como tu original estilo. -Oh, creo que vamos a ir a The Children's Place, o a Walmart. Todas las clases pasaron así, a las 15.00 sonó la campana y salimos de clases, Damián me estaba esperando, me despedí de Paul, y caminé con Blue al auto, nos dedicamos a hablar de lo mismo que en clases hasta que llegamos a su casa. -Adiós Kelly, te veo mañana-se despidió -Adiós Blue- Llegué a mi casa, Sarah abrió la puerta y me dijo que el almuerzo estaba servido, almorcé con su compañía, fui a mi jardín a ver a mis pastores alemanes, me encantaba jugar con ellos. También tenía un yorkshire, un maltés y un gato que se llevaba bien con todos los perros. En mi campo tenía poneys losinos y caballos pura raza española, creo que se dieron cuenta de que me encantan los animales, como a Blue. Subí a mi habitación para buscar las correas de Eenie meenie y Miny Moe, mis pastores alemanes (lo sé, se llaman como esa canción: eenie meenie miny moe, catch a tiger by the toe...los nombré cuando tenía 5 años), todo iba bien... Ni sueñes que me voy a creer todo esto... ...Caminé por el pasillo, hasta que me di cuenta de que había un rastro como de escarcha. -Sarah-grité -¿Si?-me respondió. -¿Por qué hay un rastro de...-miré al suelo y ya no había nada, la escarcha se había deshecho-olvídalo-le dije a Sarah. Pero el rastro seguía unos centímetros más allá, llegaba hasta mi habitación, debía ser mi gato que estaba jugando con escarcha, decidí ir a mi habitación a regañarlo, pero de pronto me di cuenta de que la escarcha se deshacía, comencé a sentirme no tan segura de que fuera mi gato con escarcha. Caminé lentamente hacia mi puerta, sentí un estremecimiento. No sabía si quería entrar o no, pero mi curiosidad pudo más que el miedo. Respiré hondo y decidí entrar. Crucé la puerta, en mi cama estaba una niña de unos 12 años, con un vestido tipo tutú rosado con lentejuelas, no tenía zapatos. Estaba sentada acompañada por mi gato, parecía que se llevaban bien, tenía alas, seguramente de disfraz, creí que estaba soñando, ¿qué hacía una niña vestida de hada sentada en mi cama con mi gato?. -Hola Kelly-me dijo. ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre?, esa niña me estaba molestando. -Hola, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?-le pregunté. -Nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo-me respondió. Yo no la conocía, ni mucho menos le había dicho mi nombre. -¿Estás segura?-le pregunté. -Tu no sabías que yo existía, he venido aquí por una misión-dijo. ¿QUÉ SE CREÍA?, ¿un agente secreto?. -¿Misión?- -Necesito que vengas conmigo, tu no eres humana, Kelly-dijo -Oye niña, no sé que me quieras decir, pero si hay algo que no soporto, son las niñas fanáticas de las hadas-dije con sinceridad. -Oh, te entiendo, pero yo no soy una fanática, yo soy real-Creo que la niña estaba loca. -Si claro-dije con sarcasmo. -Por supuesto que no me crees, pero mira-Hizo un gesto con la mano y mi gato quedó color rosa, se veía lindo, pero de inmediato comprendí lo que ocurría. -¿Qué haz hecho?, ¿qué y quién eres?-sentía miedo, estaba en mi habitación con alguien extraño que podía hacer magia. -Hice a tu gato rosado-fue la primera respuesta. Dio un suspiro y dijo-Soy Kassie, soy tu Drikaf. -¿Mi qué?-pregunté -Drikaf, somos protectoras de las hadas nobles-dijo -Y, ¿por qué YO tengo una Drikaf?- -sígueme y verás-respondió -No te seguiré, eres una extraña, ni siquiera te debería hablar-eso era lo que me habían enseñado. -Si tu no me sigues, te tendré que transportar- Antes de que pudiera oponerme, chasqueó sus dedos y aparecimos en una tierra extraña, habían chicas de todas las edades vestidas como Kassie, el lugar me parecía conocido, las chicas estaban vestidas de hadas, todas eran muy sonrientes. Había también un grupo de chicos, estaban vetidos como el mago Merlín, solo que no tenían barba y sus túnicas eran color negro. -¿Dónde estoy?-pregunté asustada, mejor dicho, aterrada. -Estás en Topynic City-dijo. -¿Qué es esto? -Este es mi mundo, el mundo de las hadas. -¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- -Te necesitamos, Kelly-me respondió. ¿por qué yo?, ¿por qué no otra? -Porque tú eres especial-dijo leyéndome el pensamiento. ¿acaso las hadas leian el pensamiento? -No todas pueden, solo las Drikaf a sus protegidas-dijo. -Supongo que leer la mente es algo relativamente normal-dije.-Fue un placer conocerte, Kassie, ahora devuélveme a mi casa, tengo tarea- -No puedo-dijo-solo las hadas plateadas pueden usar su magia para viajar desde mi mundo al tuyo, tuve que usar la magia de otra hada para buscarte, debes ayudarme antes- -Lo siento Kassie, pero yo no puedo esperar, quiero irme ahora- -me tienes que acompañar Kelly- -Ni lo sueñes- -Te voy a tener que transportar-Chasqueó los dedos y sentí lo mismo que cuando me trajo a Topynic City, sientes que flotas en la nada, hasta que tus pies encuentran nuevamente el suelo. es un poco extraño la primera vez, pero cuando ya llevas 2, todo comienza a ser más familiar. Aparecimos en un lugar amplio, adornado como en la edad moderna, tenía cosas lujosas. habían cuadros, el primero mostraba a una reina hada, era de cabello castaño, tez blanca y ojos marrón. Su vestido era similar a los de los reyes de la antigüedad, sus alas no eran como las de Kassie, eran más delgadas y brillaban. En el segundo cuadro había otra hada, vestida similar, pero era diferente, parecía oriental, tenía los ojos rasgados y su cabello era negro. El tercero tenía un hada afroamericana, con vestido similar a las dos anteriores, pero morado. habían más cuadros de hadas, pero no parecían tener más relación que el vestido, las alas y la corona, deduje que eran reinas. -¿Kassie?-pregunté. -¡Shhhh!,no hables, basta con que pienses-susurró. -"Pero, ¿cómo voy a saber la respuesta?"-pensé. -"Ambas tenemos telepatía, yo puedo oir lo que piensas y tú lo que yo pienso, pero sólo cuando yo quiero que me oigas"-Dijo la voz de Kassie en mi mente.-"ahora, pregunta"- -"¿Qué hacemos aquí?"-pregunté -"No te puedo decir exactamente, pero lo que sí te puedo decir es que veremos a la reina, Lucy Silver" -"¿Silver?, ¿cómo yo?"-pregunté. -"Sí, como tú"- Entonces apareció un hada, parecía una criada. -Su majestad las espera-dijo. -iremos enseguida, gracias-dijo Kassie. Caminamos por un extenso pasillo, en él habían más cuadros de reinas, ningún rey. Todas vestidas lujosamente, con guantes blanco y pulseras y anillos. Al finalizar el pasillo, entramos a un gran salón, en él habían tres sillas. Una estaba ocupada por un hada de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos color miel y tez blanca, llevaba un vestido blanco, guantes blancos y una corona hermosa con pequeños diamantes incrustados, supuse que era la reina. -"Supones bien"-pensó Kassie. -Acérquense-ordenó la reina. Kassie voló por sobre las escaleras, yo la seguí caminando, temerosa de lo que ocurriría. -"No temas, no te va a hacer nada"-pensó Kassie. -"Kassie, tienes suerte de que crea en las hadas"-pareciera que yo y Kassie fueramos viejas amigas, ya no me parecía una extraña. -¿Kelly Silver?-preguntó la reina. -Soy yo-dije insegura. -Bienvenida a Topynic City-dijo No sabía como continuar la conversación, así que guardé silencio. -¿Kassie Simphy?- -¿Si, su majestad?-dijo Kassie -Infórmame-le ordenó. Kassie le contó todo lo sucedido desde que la encontré en mi habitación, el gato rosa, el viaje, mi primera impresión y mi curiosidad. -¿Ha recordado algo?-preguntó. -No, sólo el fin de semana tuvo recuerdos-respondió. -"¿de qué?'"- le pregunté a kassie telepáticamente. -"De tu primera semana de vida"-dijo -Kelly,-dijo la reina-al parecer tú no sabes nada aún, pero la verdadera razón por la que estás aquí, es porque tú no eres lo que crees, tú eres una den nosotras, eres un hada Kelly-dijo su majestad. ¿Yo?, ¿un hada?. -"No esperes que me crea esto, Kassie"... Entonces, lo reconocí... -Lo siento majestad, pero creo que está equivocada-dije -No, tú eres Kelly Silver, eres un hada- -No, no lo soy-dije con una sonrisa. -Sí, si lo eres-dijo -No, no lo soy- -Lo eres-continuó. -No- -Sí- -No- -Sí- -No, no lo soy ni nunca lo seré, soy una simple chica, aun espero ser una mujer-Las chicas saben de qué hablo. -Las hadas jamás nos volvemos mujeres, siempre somos hadas-replicó. -Yo seré mujer algún día, seré normal y olvidaré todo lo que aquí he vivido-dije. -Pero Kelly, tú eres un hada-intervino Kassie. -¿Tú también?-le pregunté. -Eres un hada- -Que no- -Que sí- -No- -Sí- Debió haber sido gracioso verme pelear así, yo era una chica malcriada y mimada y desafié a una reina y a mi protectora, ambas seres mágicos. -No-dije. Entonces sentí algo cambiar en mí, mi atuendo Ooh la la couture se iluminó y se transformó en un vestido apegado, tenía un tirante que cruzaba el cuello, era blanco y negro, la falda era negra con tiritas blancas, llegaba hasta unos tres dedos sobre la rodilla.-¿Qué me ocurrió?-pregunté horrorizada. -Ha comenzado tu transformación-dijo la reina -¿Qué transformación?- -Te vas a volver un hada-dijo Kassie. -No-dije.-Yo no seré un hada-. Corrí lejos de aquella escena, mis converse se convirtieron en zapatos de princesa. Crucé las puertas del castillo, no me volteé para saber si me seguían, simplemente me quería alejar. Corrí y corrí, no sabía cuanto rato llevaba corriendo, solo sabía que tenía que seguir corriendo, no quería volver, quería ir a mi casa, no me di cuenta, pero me habían empezado a salir alas, ya era un hada, me senté y me puse a llorar, no sabía que más hacer, de pronto escuché a Kassie en mi mente. -"Kelly, ¿puedo acercarme?"-preguntó. Yo ya no quería estar sola, quería compañía. Kassie apareció volando. -Hola-dijo. Mis ojos se siguieron llenando de lágrimas, pero de pronto sentí una gran calma, me era imposible angustiar, estaba totalmente tranquila. -"Soy yo"-dijo Kassie en mi mente -Gracias Kassie-le dije. -Mi efecto no durará para siempre, debes calmarte tu misma, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?-preguntó. En una situación normal habría echo un chiste de que me preguntara qué es lo que me pasaba, pero ahora no estaba en ese estado. Llegué a la conclusión de que decir lo que me pasaba me calmaría. -Toda mi vida creí ser algo, y en menos de 1 hora me entero de que soy algo totalmente distinto, no pertenezco al mundo humano, jamás podré volver a ver a mi mamá ni a mi papá-dije. -Tranquila, te acostumbrarás-dijo Kassie. -No, no podré vivir en éste mundo, yo soy alguien acostumbrado a vivir rodeada de lujos, vistiendo pettiskirts y vestidos de Ooh la la couture-dije -Tendrás que acostumbrarte-dijo seriamente. -No, no podré-dije. Yo era malcriada, así que obviamente nadie me podría contradecir. -Sí, te criarás aquí, te casarás, tendrás hijos, ellos se casarán y vivirás por siempre, hasta que tu magia se acabe-dijo -No, no podré vivir aquí, yo volveré a mi mundo y seré feliz- Era obvio que Kassie no me entendería, decidí hacer lo que las incomprendidas hacen, correr lejos, estaba cansada, pero saqué fuerzas y corrí lejos. Yo no era muy veloz, así que supuse que Kassie no me quería seguir. Corrí hasta llegar a un bosque, tenía altos árboles llenos de hojas, sus troncos eran oscuros, sus raíces sobresalían en la arena, no tenían frutos. Se estaba oscureciendo, solo quedaba un tenue rayo de luz, que penetraba entre los árboles, no podía ver mucho. -"Kelly, vuelve"-dijo una voz en mi mente, supuse que era Kassie. -"No, no lo haré"-dije -"Corres el riego de morir"-me dijo -"¿Y qué?, mi vida no tiene sentido si no puedo vivir en mi mundo"-finalicé.Tranquilos, no me pensaba suicidar, pero no me quería devolver. Me interné más aún en el bosque, mis pies ya no podían más, los zapatos que llevaban eran lindos después de todo, al igual que el vestido. Quien sea que haya elegido mi atuendo sabía combinar, pero no pensó jamás en que yo correría, los zapatos eran muy incómodos, así que me los quité. -"Kelly, vuelve"-ordenó Kassie. -"No"-dije y comenzé a pensar a propósito en mis lecciones de matemáticas para que Kassie se aburriera. Corrí hasta un acantilado, no se podía ver el fondo, la única forma de llegar al otro lado era volando o rodeando el acantilado. Decidí rodearlo, no confiaba en mis alas, no les iba a confiar mi vida cuando tenía otra opción. Para rodear el acantilado había que pasar por una pradera cubierta de flores, como era de noche, no podía ver más allá de unos dos metros, una densa bruma cubría todo el lugar, comenzé a sentirme asustada, no podía ver, oía ruidos extraños y estaba cansada. A la media noche no podía seguir caminando, estaba demasiado cansada, necesitaba dormir. Temerosa, trepé un árbol y me acosté en sus ramas, las hojas me cubrían, pero sabía que también podrían cubrir a otras criaturas que me quisieran herir. Me dormí rápidamente. -¿Crees que esté despierta?-oí una voz extraña, pero no podía abrir los ojos, estaba somnolienta. -No lo creo-dijo una voz masculina familiar. -¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?-preguntó la primera voz, era aguda, pero a la vez ronca, era como la voz de Charlotte en la princesa y el sapo de disney. -Kelly, Kelly Silver-respondió la voz masculina. Abrí los ojos. Lo primero que vi fue un hada rubia, estaba emocionada, sus grandes ojos azules me miraban fijamente, tenía labios color rosa, y llevaba puesto un vestido de princesa rosado, sus alas eran como las de Kassie y las mías mezcladas. A su lado se encontraba un chico vestido de mago, parecía ocultar su cara con su gorro. -Hola-dijo el hada animada, en sus ojos se expresaba emoción.-Bienvenida al condado de Crassiford-dijo emocionada. -Hola-dije despertando. -Soy Christina, la condesa y él es mi hermano, Peter-dijo señalando al chico vestido de mago. -Hola-fue lo único que dijo el chico, aún no podía ver su cara -Mejor nos vamos, te debo llevar al castillo-Dijo Christina. El chico se fue silenciosamente, no logré ver su rostro, había algo misterioso en él que me daba mucha curiosidad. -Creo que no te he dejado presentarte-dijo Christina mientras caminabamos. -Soy Kelly, Kelly Silver-dije-soy de Chile, en Sudamérica- -¿Sudamérica?, ¿Dónde queda eso?, ¿Cerca del Kennshingteir o de Tripalbloop?-preguntó Christina -¿Kennshingteir, Tripalbloop, dónde quedan esos lugares?-pregunté desconcertada. -Mira-Hizo aparecer una especie de globo terráqueo, pero no era como los de Mr. Chinching, mi maestro de geografía, tenía más mar y no tenía los continentes del globo de mi profesor. Con su dedo señaló el centro del único continente que había-Estamos aquí-dijo, movió su dedo hacia la derecha-éste es Kennshingteir-movió su dedo hacia la izquierda-y éste es Tripalbloop-concluyó. -Christina, yo no soy de aquí, creo que no te lo mencioné-ya me conocen, siempre olvidando lo más importante -Claro, eres Kelly Silver, te mandaron a otra dimensión cuando tenías menos de un año, lo había olvidado-dijo -¿Cómo sabes mi historia?-le pregunté -Eres famosa aquí, todos sabemos tu nombre, pero nadie te conoce de cara-dijo -"Kelly"-oí en mi mente -"¿Kassie?"-pregunté -"Estoy detrás de ti"-me dijo. Me volteé y allí estaba, la delgada chica vestida de rosado con su cabello castaño claro y sus mejillas rosadas por el Sol que me había encontrado en mi habitación. -Kassie-exclamé, yo era bastante afectiva, así que la abracé. -Hola, soy Kassie-dijo a Christina-la Drikaf de Kelly- -Te conozco, eres parte de las historias, soy Christina, la condesa de Crassiford- -Si eres condesa, ¿dónde está el conde y tu Drikaf?-preguntó Kassie. -Tengo 14 y mis padres murieron, así que yo y mi hermano somos los condes y tenemos dos Drikafs, la mía se llama Cathlyn-se quedó pensativa un momento, hasta que apareció una chica de tez morena y cabello castaño volando con un vestido púrpura. -Soy Cathlyn-dijo la chica-la Drikaf de Christina, y tú debes ser Kelly-dijo señalándome-y tú Kassie-señaló a Kassie. -Así es-hablé. -Con Kelly íbamos al castillo, ¿nos acompañan?-dijo Christina a nuestras Drikafs. -Somos Drikafs, siempre las seguimos-dijo Cathlyn Mientras caminabamos con Christina charlamos. -¿Cuántos años tienes?-me preguntó -13-dije. -Te ves como de 11 ó 12-dijo. -Lo sé, y gracias a eso puedo ser modelo en mi ciudad con la hermana de mi mejor amiga-dije un poco presuntuosa. -¿Qué es ser modelo?-me preguntó. Mi presunción había fallado completamente. -"Aquí no existen las modelos"-dijo Kassie en mi mente-"Yo te ayudo"-Kassie hizo un gesto con sus manos y apareció una revista-"Aquí están todas tus imágenes"-dijo. Tomé la revista y se la pasé a Christina. -Mirá-dije señalando la primera imagen, en ella estaba cuando tenía tres años modelando para Barbie. -Que linda, ¿quién es?-preguntó -Yo-dije. Pasé a la siguiente página, en ella me encontraba vestida de cheerleader, fue cuando decidí ser una cuando creciera, todavía recordaba aquel día, era la primera vez que veía un traje tan lindo, me enamoré de los trajes de cheerleaders en ese momento. Claro que yo no sabía que llegaría a ser capitana de ellas, ni mucho menos que fuera a seguir adorándolos a mis 13 años, pero bueno, 10 años después sigo pensando igual. Seguí pasando páginas hasta que llegue a una con Tina, ambas tomadas de las manos, teníamos 6 y 9 años, yo era un poco más alta, vestíamos disfraces, yo de gato y ella de bruja, era una propaganda de halloween en la que ambas comíamos dulces de una marca en especial, ya no la recuerdo. -¿Quién es ella?-preguntó Christina señalando a Tina. -Tina, la hermana menor de mi mejor amiga-Kassie cerró los ojos con dolor, Christina me miró raro y Cathlyn me miró fijamente.-"¿Qué ocurre?"-le pregunté telepáticamente a Kassie. -"No quería que lo descubrieras así, pero debo decirte algo importante.."-pausó la conversación, ¿cuál sería la razón por la que Christina y Cathlyn me miraron así?, ¿Habré dicho algo malo, algún tabú de las hadas?, varias preguntas surcaron mi mente, la verdad es que yo era una recién llegada a aquel país, mundo, universo, dimensión o lo que fuese, yo no sabía lo que debía o no decir, no sabía nada acerca de ello.-"Bueno el punto es, la cosa es, no,el grano es, ¿Sabes algo?, es bastante difícil decirlo, aunque sea por pensamiento"-dijo Kassie en mi mente. -"Solo dilo"-pensé -"Blue es tu Frinklatyf"-dijo. ¿Que Blue es qué?, grité en mi mente, esto no podía ser, no era posible, no había ninguna forma de que Blue fuera algo con un nombre tan gracioso y no me haya dicho. -"Es tu protectora en el mundo humano, no es hada ni sabe que tu lo eres, es algo instintivo, tan solo te protegerá cuando tú estés en problemas"- -"¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Tina?"- -"Bueno... la parte importante es que las Frinklatyf tiene mucha relación sanguínea y amistosa con las hadas, por ejemplo, aparte de su protegida, pueden tener amigos hechiceros o hadas y deben poseer una hermana hada, es la ley de oro"-dijo Kassie. Yo era astuta, era obvio que por hermana se refería a Tina, pero, ¿sabría Blue de las hadas?. -"Sí y no, cuando ella tenía 5 años, me encontró protegiéndote, ella misma aceptó ser tu Frinklatyf, nosotras ya teníamos otra opción, pero ella me encontró en el parque, descubrió que era un hada y creyó en mi, ya que como toda niña pequeña, creía en las hadas, le dije que yo te protegía y ella quiso hacerlo también, fue allí cuando descubrí que ella podría ser tu Frinklatyf, así que hicimos a Tina un hada y dejamos a Blue como tu protectora"-finalizó. No pude más, me alejé rápidamente, deseé irme de allí, entonces algo brillante apareció en mis dedos, una luz, comenzó a expandirse, hasta que de pronto estaba en el bosque, había polvo brillante flotando a mi alrededor. -Kelly Silver-me dije a mi misma en voz alta-acabas de demostrarle a todos en éste mundo que eres un hada- -Yo lo descubrí por tus alas, no por tu hechizo-dijo una voz extrañamente conocida. No sabía qué hacer, alejarme y correr o acercarme, decidí quedarme quieta en el mismo lugar y hacerme la valiente, le hablé. -¿Quién eres?-le pregunté. -Un conocido-dije -¿Por qué no te acercas?- -Me gusta más ser incógnito- instintivamente me alejé de donde provenía la voz. -No te asustes, no te haré daño si tu haces lo que yo te pida-dijo la voz con un tono malicioso. -¿Qué quieres de mi?, yo no te puedo dar todo, no soy sirvienta por ejemplo- -Yo no soy como los tontos humanos que gastan su tiempo en eso, yo quiero algo que sé tu no deseas- -¿Qué cosa?- -Quiero tus poderes, Kelly, tu magia, tus alas, todo lo sobrenatural de tu ser-dijo -¿Y si no te lo doy?- -Por favor Kelly, ambos sabemos que tienes una vida perfecta, todo será como antes de encontrar a Kassie, solo tienes que darme tus poderes-dijo con tono convincente. -¿Y qué gano yo?- -Serás libre de éste mundo, podrás volver a tu país y ser tan feliz como antes- -Acércate- Entonces vi a una silueta acercarse, poco a poco iba apareciendo de entre los árboles, entonces, lo reconocí... Ok! Era Paul, solo que sus ojos estaban de un color gris casi blanco, sus pupilas estaban contraidas, se veian como un pequeño puntito, pero aún así seguía siendo Paul. -¿Sorprendida?-preguntó con un tono de burla. -¿Paul?-aún no lo podía creer. -Exacto, el mismo que te matará si no haces lo que te dice- -¿Qué?- -Lo que escuchaste, ahora dame tus poderes- -¿Acaso crees que soy estúpida?, tu me conoces lo suficiente para saber que veo películas, siempre que el protagonista da sus poderes se arrepiente, así que tendrás que pedir otra cosa, porque poderes no te voy a dar- -Sé que tendré que luchar por ellos Kelly, sale en la profesía, pero te debo decir que tan solo unos de los dos puede obtener lo que quiere, está en las escrituras y casi lo olvidó, tendremos dificultades para luchar, así que será mejor que te rindas y hagas esto más simple, no quiero pelear- -Inténta quitármelos Paul-Entonces sentí un inteso dolor en mis piernas, la sonrisa malévola en el rostro de Paul me indicó que era su magia, me iba sintiendo peor y peor a medida de que pasaba el tiempo, comenzé a caer lentamente, luego de unos 2 minutos, caí al suelo, vi la cara de Paul, no sabía como, pero debía detenerlo, no podía dejar que hiciera lo que quisiese conmigo, yo era Kelly, Kelly Silver, era lo suficientemente fuerte para cargar en mi espalda una mochila llena de maquillaje, libros y cuadernos, podía contra esto. Estaba tan segura de mí, que me puse de pie, viendo la cara sorprendida de Paul moví mi mano rítmicamente, a ver si es que pasaba algo, no pasaba nada, así que simplemente apunté con un dedo hacia Paul, un color plateado salía de mi dedo, iba directamente hacia Paul, en cuanto llegó a él, éste se desplomó, comenzó a ovillarse y gritar de dolor, aquello me hizo sentir mal, yo no era así, yo no hería a la gente, mucho menos a mi mejor amigo-enemigo, sentí miedo de lo que podía llegar a hacer, simplemente dejé de apuntar mi dedo a Paul y corrí lejos, Nunca supe si Paul me dejó ir o si yo era mucho más rápida que él. Cuando ya estaba cansada, decidí llamar a Kassie. -"Kassie, Kassie"-dije en mi mente. -"Al fin me hablas, me enteré de todo sobre tu amigo"-dijo Kass -"¿Puedes transportarme a tu lado?, porfis"- -"Bueno"- Me llevó con ella en seguida, una vez que estabamos juntas, le dije: -Kassie, ¿qué haremos?- -No lo sé, tu madre no se puede enterar de esto- -Ella jamás se enterará, ni siquiera sabe que soy hada- -No, ella no, la reina- -oh, había olvidado que ahora soy princesa, pero quiero que recuerdes que para mí mi madre es Katherine Silver- -Ok, pero bueno, el punto es que la reina no de debe enterar de tu aventura ni de que Paul es malvado, ella está delicada de salud- -Muy bien, pero la pregunta era ¿qué haremos?- -Hay que hacer algo que haga que no te dañe- -Algo que lo deje vulnerable a la vez- -Algo que lo haga verte como alguien confiable- -Y en cuanto esté desprevenido lo atacamos- -que lo deje herido sentimentalmente a la vez- -hay que entablar una amistad entre nosotros- -O algo más- -¿A qué te refieres?- -¿Acaso no te das cuenta?- -¿De qué?- -¿Qué sería más doloroso para un hombre que tener que matar a alguien que le gusta?- -¿Podrías ser más directa?- -Solo haz que se enamore de ti- -Kassie¿qué clase de tontas y locas ideas..-lo pensé, después de todo no era tan mala idea, enamorar a Paul lo dejaría débil-...esa es la mejor idea del mundo- -Gracias- -Pero tenemos un problema, ¿cómo lo enamoraré?- -Solo pestañea y dedícale una sonrisa, míralo tímidamente, obsérvalo de manera especial, que sus miradas se crucen, ya sabes, como las empalagosas y aburridas películas románticas- -Pero yo no soy como esas chicas- -Vamos, eres linda, eres modelo, cheerleader, millonaria, ¿quieres que siga?- -No, Kassie no estoy segura de hacerlo- -Kelly, no tienes que besarlo ni nada, solo tómalo como una actuación- -¿Como aquel comercial que filmé en Estados Unidos?- -Sí, en el que decías "I love this cereal, it's wonderful, I hope my daddy buy it everyday just for me!" cuando lo odiabas- -Ok, ¿cuándo voy?- -Ahora- -¡Necesito maquillaje!, ¿crees acaso que yo modelo al natural?- -Ten- dijo e hizo aparecer todo mi maquillaje para modelar.-Maquíllate- Me maquillé, un poco de base y brillo labial y listo, ya podía actuar. -Deséame suerte- -Suerte-y me transportó hacia donde yo estaba cuando me encontré a Paul, pero ahora estaba vacío. -¿Paul?- nadie me respondió, volví a llamar, pero esta vez sí me respondieron. -¿Qué quieres?-no sabía cómo comenzar a hablarle, así que hice lo típico. -Quería hablarte- -pues hazlo- -Muéstrate, ¿quieres?-dije lo más tierno posible. Finalmente se mostró, ahora no sabía qué decirle, estaba nerviosa, jamás había hecho algo siquiera similar a lo que haría. -"Pídele ayuda, ya sabes, pídele que te enseñe a luchar"-dijo Kassie en mi mente, ahora no la comprendía, ¿por qué él querría ayudarme?-"Solo hazlo"-me dijo -¿Qué quieres, Kelly?-preguntó Paul. -Necesito...-comencé, pestañeé y utilicé mi cara de perrito-necesito... que me enseñes-dije finalmente -¿A qué?- -A usar mi magia-dije tímidamente. -jajaja, no me hagas reir, ¿por qué haría yo algo así?- -Podría decidir si prefiero ser buena o mala-dije. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. -Mmmm..parece que eres lo suficientemente lista como para negociar, déjame ver, tú me ofreces estar de mi lado si es que yo te enseño a luchar, pero, ¿cómo sé yo que no me vas a estafar?- -Te doy mi palabra de hada- -Muy bien, solo porque las hadas no pueden faltar a su palabra- -Y bien...-dije mirándolo-¿Cuándo comenzamos?- -Ahora-dijo-Ven- Me acerqué a él, mi estómago me hería de tanto dolor, estaba totalmente nerviosa, no sabía si confiar o no en aquel que fue mi mejor amigo, pero debía actuar, actué segura y caminé decididamente hacia él, tenía una misión y debía cumplirla a toda costa. -Mira, la magia es fiel a tu estado de ánimo cuando eres principiante-comenzó-solo debes estar tranquila y tu magia tranquilizará, si estás enojada, tu magia causará dolor, si estás feliz, tu magia hará cosas bellas- -Parece simple- -Pero también puedes herir a quien no deseas, tu magia es totalmente impredecible- -Contigo la pude dominar bien-dije coqueteando -Es probable que haya sido suerte-dijo sonriendo. -Yo no lo creo-le sonreí como respuesta. -Ahora, deja tus sentimientos fluir apuntando con tus manos a ese árbol-me dijo. Cerré mis ojos, traté de estar tranquila, pero mis sentimientos eran muchos, estaba nerviosa, temerosa y a la vez poco a poco me iba sintiendo más segura con Paul, finalmente abrí mis ojos y vi como una nube de todos los colores iba hacia el árbol, al llegar a él, el árbol cambio de color sus hojas, estas quedaron de diversos colores, miré a Paul. -felicitaciones-me dijo-ahora vuelve con tu Drikaf, mañana te espero aquí por la tarde- -Adiós Paul-dije -Te espero mañana-me respondió. Quise volar, agité mis alas y me sentí flotando, entonces miré el suelo y me dí cuenta de que estaba volando, vi como Paul se alejaba hacia el bosque, me enfoqué en mi vuelo, llamé a Kassie. -"Kassie"- -"Kelly, ¿estás volando?"- -"Sí, ¿Me llevas contigo?"- -"Ok"- Me transportó con ella. -¿Cómo estuvo tu misión?- -Espero que haya comenzado bien, sonreí y pestañee- -¿Te devolvió una sonrisa?- -Sí- -Perfecto, vamos por buen camino-dijo-Ahora debemos ir a dormir al castillo de Crassiford- -¿Volando?-pregunté. -Sí, tienes que ganar confianza en el vuelo- Volamos por media hora aproximadamente, en el castillo estaba Christina vestida con un hermoso vestido de dama antigua color aqua, estaba feliz. -"¿Acaso aquí siguen en la edad media?"-le pregunté a Kassie. -"Técnicamente sería la edad moderna y no, ella lo hace porque le gusta, pero tú estás obligada a vestir de esa manera, eres un hada "silver", debes vestir con ese estilo"- -"rayos"- -¿Qué tanto conversan telepáticamente?-preguntó Christina. -Kelly se encontró con tu hermano-dijo Kassie -¿Paul?-preguntó Christina -Sí, quiere matarla, el horrible Friuntaf parece haberlo convencido de irse al mal- -No puede ser- -Todavía no sabemos qué hacer, pero actuaremos luego- -Pero Kass, nosotras sí...-comencé -"Cállate"-dijo Kassie -...nosotras sí podemos pensar juntas en qué hacer- -Buena idea-comentó Christina-pero antes deben dormir, se ven agotadas, yo las guío a su habitación- -Gracias Christina-dije Volamos por los pasillos hasta una hermosa y gigante habitación, en la puerta decía: "Esta habitación solo ha de usarse por la hermosa hada "silver" de la profecía, quien no la utilice adecuadamente será quemado vivo" Las hadas debían ser muy obedientes con sanciones como esa, o obedeces o te queman vivos, era como vivir en aquella época donde utilizaban la hoguera para los castigos o la guillotina. -"No mueren"-me interrumpió el pensamiento Kassie-"sienten como se consume por el fuego cada parte de su cuerpo y sienten el dolor, luego su magia se transpasa a otro cuerpo, pero quedan con ese dolor eterno"- -"Que horrible"-pensé. -Ahora las dejo solas-dijo Christina marchándose. -No podemos decirle nada a Christina acerca del plan, no es de fiar-dijo Kassie cuando Christina estuvo lo suficientemente lejos. -Ok- -Ahora ponte este vestido, debemos ir al baile de las hadas nobles-dijo pasándome un vestido que en inglés son denominados "Long Ball Dress" color blanco. Me metí al baño y me vestí, aquel vestido era realmente diferente de lo que yo siempre usaba, era largo y estilo princesa, yo siempre usaba vestidos cortos y de estilo rocker, cheereader o pettiskirts o simplemente jeans, pero nunca uno de princesa, se sentía raro. Mientras me ponía el vestido, me dí cuenta de que mis alas ya no estaban. -"Cuando incomodan, desaparecen"-dijo Kassie. Eso arruinó la idea de que me estaba convirtiendo en humana, me maquillé y salí, me dediqué a peinarme fuera , me recogí el cabello en un tomate, dejando la mitad con ondas. Cuando terminé me dediqué a mirarme al espejo, me sentía como princesa, solo que aquel no era mi estilo, yo era más deportista y más, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero yo era adicta a la sensación que me producía ser cheerleader, cuando mis bases me elevan es lo mejor del mundo, cuando me lanzan sientes como que vuelas, no sé exactamente cómo, pero sabes que vas a caer bien y confías en tus instintos para quedar en la posición perfecta para caer en las manos de tus bases y una princesa no demostraba aquello exactamente, para mí una princesa era alguien que pasaba todo el día en su palacio sin mostrar ningún centímetro de sus piernas y que bajo ninguna circunstancia usaría una minifalda con un peto zapatillas y volaría por los aires, no, definitivamente yo no era de ese estilo. Kassie salió del baño con un vestido color crema, me miró y me dijo: -Ponte una corona y guantes blancos, están en el armario- Me los puse.-Vamos, vayamos al salón. Llegamos frente a una gran puerta, dos guardias y dos siervos graciosamente vestidos y que llevaban una trompeta estaban allí, entré en pánico. -Kassie, dime que no tengo que hacer una entrada. -No te lo puedo negar-me dijo. -Kassie, yo no sé de estas cosas, jamás he hecho algo así, ni siquiera he jugado a la princesa desde los 6 años. -Solo sonríe y saluda. Nerviosísima, abrí la gran puerta, con suerte podía respirar en aquel momento. Había una gran cantidad de seres mágicos, hadas vestidas como las clásicas señoras nobles, con peinados enormes y nariz respingadas. Magos con sus capas, e incluso algunos con largas barbas blancas. Algo que siempre me había preguntado era por qué los magos siempre eran mostrados como ancianos con largas barbas blancas, delgados y con túnicas largas. Pero entonces encontré una cara conocida entre la multitud, me congelé. Sentí cómo mi sonrisa desapareció de mi cara, mis manos comenzaron a temblar, y entonces comenzó lo peor. Paul me miró fijamente, fue entonces cuando todo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sentí cómo me debilitaba. Caí al suelo, escuché los gritos de la gente. Paul estaba rodeado por magos, brujas y hadas con túnicas negras. Me recordaban a Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos o a dementores. Paul reia mientras yo apenas me podía mover, lo único que yo hacía era gritar y agredir verbalmente a Paul, ya saben que es así como las chicas peleamos, con bullying psicológico, el único problema es que agredir verbalmente no sirve para defenderte contra tu enemigo que está usando magia para mantenerte inmóvil. Por supuesto que Paul y sus mortífagos no se quedaron quietos luego de dejarme inmóvil, comenzaron a hacer lo mismo con todos los presentes. -"Kelly, Kelly"-oí a Kassie en mi mente. -"Kassie, ¿estás bien?" -"¡¿Qué crees?!, estoy paralizada igual que tú y Paul me mira fijamente"- -"Oh, por lo menos podemos hablar mentalmente"- -"Ahora el punto es que debes levantarte" -"¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido?, que estupenda idea"-dije con sarcasmo-"excepto por un ligero problema, ¡ESTOY PARALIZADA!"- -"Primero: NO TENÍAS QUE GRITARME, segundo: ten, te voy a dar energía, las Drikaf tenemos una reserva de energía especial para nuestras protegidas"- en cuanto dijo esto, me sentí libre, me levanté y no sé cómo, pero una energía extraña color negro apareció en mi mano en forma de una bolita, era raro, así que supuse que era magia. Deseé desde el fondo de mi corazón que esa magia detuviera a Paul, entonces la bolita salió disparada contra Paul, pero parecía que a él no le había pasado nada. -¡¿ACASO CREES QUE CON TU MAGIA DE PRINCIPIANTE ME VAS A DETENER?!- gritó Paul -POR SI NO LO SABÍAS, LA GENTE SUELE DEFENDERSE CREYENDO QUE VA A DETENER A QUIEN LOS ATACA!-le grité. -A MÍ NADIE ME GRITA PEQUEÑA HADA INSIGNIFICANTE-me gritó en respuesta. -PUES ADIVINA QUÉ, YO LE GRITO A QUIEN SE ME ANTOJA GRITARLE- -SI YO FUERA TÚ, NO LE GRITARÍA A MI MAESTRO- -Agradece que me duele mi garganta, porque si no fuera así, quedarías sordo muy luego-dije rodeando mi cuello con mis manos. Entonces vi algo moverse en la lejanía, lo vi acercarse más y más, hasta que llegó hasta mí. Era una pequeña bolita de luz blanca, se posó en mis manos y se quedó allí. -"Es una krastian, son pequeños fragmentos de energía que vienen de otra dimensión. Cada vez que alguien en otra dimensión se preocupa por ti, se manda una krastian para que si estás en problemas, estés a salvo"-dijo Kassie en mi mente. -"¿Y qué hago con ella?" -"Ordénale algo y ella lo hará" -Okay bolita de luz, al parecer eres muy útil-le dije a mi krastifian o como se llamara -quiero que destruyas al ejército de Paul. -"Kelly, no le puedes pedir eso, es solo una bolita de energía". -Está bien bolita-dije-olvida lo último, tengo una misión más importante para tí, dales energía a todas las drikaf que puedas incluyendo a Kassie-le ordené. MI krastian voló hacia Kassie y otras hadas, en cuanto ella pasaba cerca, las hadas se levantaban. Cuando pasó por un grupo de hadas volvió a mí siendo más pequeña, se colocó de color verde y desapareció. Paul no se percató de mi krastian, había estado ocupado luchando con la reina de las hadas. (Wow, no me había dado cuenta de lo tonto que sonaba eso). -"Kelly, nosotras nos encargamos del ejército, tú de Paul" -"Ok" '"I just wanna be with you"' -¡Paul!-grité. Sus amigos se dirijían hacia mí, pero él dijo: -Déjenla, yo me encargo- Ambos caminamos hacia nuestro encuentro, nuestras caras quedaron separadas por cerca de quince centímetros. -Llegó el momento-dije apegandome al plan de coqueteo. -¿Nerviosa?-preguntó -¿Yo?, por favor, hablas de quien se lanza de una altura de cerca de dos metros para caer en los brazos de tres chicas sin esfuerzo-dije aludiendo a cheerleading. -Entonces veamos si la alumna vence al maestro- -Sabes que si me ganas va a ser porque he tomado una sola clase- -Entonces toma esta batalla como otra clase, esta no es la batalla final, no te preocupes- Me separé de él y preparé mis brazos y manos mientras intentaba recordar lo que Paul me había enseñado, él me miraba y aguardaba. -¿Lista?-me preguntó casi gritando. Asentí con mi cabeza y el lanzó su energía negra. No sabía qué hacer, así que simplemente estiré mis brazos dejando mis palmas mirando hacia Paul, esquivé la energía de Paul y me concentré, una energía color violeta salió de mis palmas y se dirijió a Paul, él sonrió y se quedó en el lugar recibiendo la energía, yo no entendí bien por qué. -Oh Kelly, pequeña, pequeña Kelly, tus ataques son tan, emmm, cómo decirlo, FEMENINOS, creía que las cheerleaders tenían algo de carácter, ese ataque corresponde con suerte a una bailarina de ballet- dijo burlándose. -Para tu información-comencé-las bailarinas de ballet tienen gran fuerza en las piernas y carácter. -¿Acaso te convertiste en bailarina como para que sepas eso?. -Digamos que fui una cuando tenía 6 años. -Eres como una caja de sorpresas Kelly Silver. -¿Vamos a continuar la batalla?-pregunté -No lo creo, tal vez debamos seguir con las lecciones, ya sabes, me aburro luchando contra ti cuando no sabes cómo hacerlo-hizo una pequeña pausa-Te veo en la mañana para continuar con las lecciones. -¿Y ahora qué?-pregunté -Hay que fingir que luchamos, tírate al suelo y actúa como si te estuviera matando. -¿Por qué no eres tú el que actúa? -Porque si yo lo hago, mis amigos te van a atacar, mientras que si tú lo haces y le dices a Kassie que estás actuando, no pasará nada malo. Me di cuenta de que tenía razón, así que puse en práctica mis clases de teatro, después de todo no quería ser herida por un grupo de chicos que parecían seguidores de Lord Voldemort. Cuando todo terminó, me levanté y le dije algo telepáticamente a Kassie: -"Kassie, ¿qué acaba de ocurrir?". -"Nada bueno, Acaban de invadir el único lugar seguro que quedaba, y créeme, eso no es lo peor". Pronto comprendí a lo que se refería, a mi alrededor había un gran grupo de hadas inmóviles. -"¿Están muertas?"-pregunté a Kassie telepáticamente. -"Sí"-dijo -"Pero no puede ser, tú dijiste que las hadas no morían" -"Es que solo había una forma de que ocurriera